Minigames
A collection of minigames that can be found at the casino's of the Underground City, this page can be used as a holding space for the casino game ideas, sprites, and other things. Please discuss said mini games in the threads before adding them to this page. Slot Machine The Slot Machine is located at the Casino in the Underground City, and is appropriately dark- and nightlife- themed. Things that need fixing: *Coin values on the score key *Score key doesn't have room for Blue7-Blue7-Blue7 or Red7-Red7-Blue7; as long as they're worth the same as their inverse we should be okay though Deck of Cards Because someone promised a blackjack minigame, possibly to be located in a saloon in one of the earlier towns. Keeping that in mind, the cards are slightly yellowed with an old-fashioned font. Cardback.png|Card back 1367279090636.png|Blue version URA FAGET.png|"Casino-bro" version Roulette The Roulette game can be found in the Underground City in a building near the slots. Each board is colored after previous generations and one based on Gen /vp/ as well. How to Play roule.png|Collection of all the Boards RBY table.png|Board using the colors of Gen I games Red, Blue, and Yellow GSC.png|Board using the colors of Gen II games Gold, Silver, and Crystal RSE.png|Board using the colors of Gen III games Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald DPPt.png|Board using the colors of Gen IV games Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum BWG.png|Board using the colors of Gen IV games Black, White, and the heavily speculated but debunked Gray avp.png|Board using the colors of Gen /vp/ Azure, Pink, and Violet The player will bet on a Pokémon or color which in turn increases its payout when some of the possibilities are taken off the board. The multiplier of the payout is always equal to 12 divided by the number of empty spaces in the bet type. For example, if a bet has already landed on a Doppole, that row will have a ×6 multiplier instead of the usual ×4 multiplier. There will be times when the ball may get stuck between two balls which have already settled. When this happens, a Murshroom-mon will drop down on the Roulette table, causing the ball to fly up into the air and land in another spot, OR a Harpee swoop down and pick it up the ball, after hovering with it for a bit, it will drop the ball in another spot. Payout Spaces Appearance Howlequin_Shuffle / Type Out First you place a bet. Then the dealer is assigned a type at random. You may forfeit your bet or choose to continue, in which case you receive a pokemon type. The results are based on type effectiveness, 2x damage wins, .5x and 0x damage looses, and x1 is a draw. You may then continue playing or exit the game. (Alternate rules, the amount in the pot is multiplied by the type effectiveness bonus.) Pinball Magowl A Plinko game in which coins are inserted and have a 50/50 chance of going left or right at each division, until they arrive at a tube. Each tube has a goal on it, and once that goal is reached in coins you receive the prize and the counter resets. Coins are much more likely to end up on the left side, so the prizes get better the farther right they are. Pokeball Ball An assortment of pokeballs are arranged on the table, each worth a different amount of points. You pick one out to see how many points you win. Poke and Ball Game / Three Mon Poke Three Card Monte - three pokeballs are shuffled around and you must pick the one with a pokemon in it. Category:Misc Sprites